Una oportunidad
by Daniela taisho
Summary: Kagome sabía que sus sentimiento hacia Inuyasha no desaparecerían de un día para otro; pero ella estaba dispuesta a darse una oportunidad, una oportunidad para conocer el amor y que este fuera correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

"Una Oportunidad"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen…. Son de Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Kagome sabía que sus sentimiento hacia Inuyasha no desaparecerían de un día para otro; pero ella estaba dispuesta a darse una oportunidad, una oportunidad para conocer el amor y que este fuera correspondido.

**Prologo: **

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara y el Monje Miroku todo ellos habían emprendido un viaje, viajaban por toda la región buscando a Naraku un ser que había destruido partes de su vida, ellos tenían que evitar que este se fusionara con la perla de Shikon, compartían buenos momentos en cada viaje que realizaban pero al parecer uno de los integrantes de este dinámico grupo no se sentía de lo más cómoda que digamos, Kagome sufría en silencio, ocultaba su dolor, ella callaba lo más que podía el amor que sentía por Inuyasha, un hanyou que al parecer seguía aferrado al amor de su pasado "Kikyo" una sacerdotisa que había muerto a manos del malvado Naraku haciendo que Inuyasha y Kikyo desconfiaran uno del otro, corrompiendo el amor que se tenían y haciendo que este se convirtiera en odio, Pero aun así el joven de ojos ámbar no podía olvidar a la sacerdotisa ella significo mucho para el ¿Pero todavía la amaba? ¿Su amor estaba intacto? El hecho de que Inuyasha tuviera estos sentimientos hacia Kikyo causaba mucho sufrimiento a Kagome, pero eso pronto cambiaria muy pronto ese dolor se convertiría en alegría, ella podría sonreír con honestidad ya que no tendría que ocultar tristeza alguna, ella por fin sentiría la calidez de un amor correspondido.

**I Capitulo: "Anhelando Felicidad"**

POV Kagome.

Que bien que se ven juntos sango y el monje Miroku, me alegro mucho por ella, ha sufrido tanto, es bueno que tenga a alguien a su lado.

Shippo! Donde estará ese pequeño? Espero que no esté molestando a Inuyasha, Inuyasha (suspiro) … no puedo evitar sentir este gran amor hacia ti pensé que con el tiempo quizás te fijarías en mi y dejarías a Kikyo en tu pasado pero veo que me equivoque creo que este tiempo de superar todo esto, Pero, ¿Cómo lo hago?

Kagomeee! Grito un pequeño zorrito saltando hacia los brazos de Kagome..

Kagome: Que pasa Shippo?

Shippo: Inuyasha me está molestando.

Kagome: Inuyasha deja en paz a Shippo no ves que solo es un niño…

Inuyasha: Tsk! Es para que aprenda a no estarme molestando…

Miroku: Ay! Inuyasha tu tan infantil como siempre! (dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y con los brazos cruzados)

Sango: ¿Hasta cuando aprenderás a comportarte?

Inuyasha: Ja! Eso a ustedes no les importa mejor sigan con lo suyo!

Inuyasha! ABAJOOO! Dijo una Kagome muy molesta lo que provoco que Inuyasha inmediatamente cayera al suelo!

Inuyasha tratando de levantarse le contesto: ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

Kagome: Es para que no seas tan grosero con sango y el monje Miroku..

Miroku: No se preocupe Srta. Kagome nosotros entendemos el comportamiento tan agresivo que tiene el joven Inuyasha solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse dijo mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda de Inuyasha.

Sango: Si Kagome no te preocupes por nosotros ya sabemos cómo soportar su mal carácter!

Inuyasha: Ya cállense todos! Dijo fastidiado al ver como todos hablaban de el!

Miroku: Bueno es hora de que sigamos con nuestro viaje!

Todos estaban listos para partir pero en ese momento un remolino se acercaba a gran velocidad!

Miroku: Al parecer tenemos visitas!

Inuyasha: Grrrr

Kagome: ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

Kagome sin darse cuenta, se encontraba frente a ella Koga, el líder de lo hombre lobos, de la tribu del sur!

Koga: ¿Cómo te encuentras querida Kagome? (Dijo mientras sujetaba las manos de Kagome)

Kagome: Muy bien Koga y tú? Dijo un poco incomoda debido a los gestos del joven lobo.

Inuyasha: Koga Infelizz! (Desenvainando a Tessaiga)

Koga: Ah1 Hola bestia... Eres un inútil no has encontrado a Naraku no es así?

Inuyasha: Cállate eso no te incube! (agito a Tessaiga)

Mientras que Koga esquivaba a Inuyasha Miroku interrumpió!

Miroku: Y tu Koga no has sentido el olor de Naraku por estos lados?

Koga: No, al menos no en estos días Ese maldito quizás se esté protegiéndose con un campo de energía! Pero pronto lo encontrare y vengare la muerte de mis amigos! Ya lo veras Kagome pronto todo terminara y podremos ser felices (dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ella nuevamente)

Inuyasha: Ja! Como si Kagome fuera capaz de irse con alguien tan inútil como tu…Es mas no mereces estar cerca de ella, apártate!

Koga: No te metas bestia! Grrr..

Inuyasha: Grrr

Y así los 2 empezaron su típica pelea; Mientras Shippo, sango, Kirara y el monje Miroku observaban la discusión. Mientras Kagome pensaba en las palabras que el joven Koga había dicho: **"Podemos ser felices"**

En eso fue interrumpida por el pequeño Shippo pidiéndole que parara la pelea porque al parecer ya se estaba poniendo fea la cosa! Tanto que Inuyasha estaba pensando en decir: Kaze no Kizu!

Kagome: Abajoo!

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Koga: Ja veo que sigues sometido al conjuro de mi mujer!

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla tu mujer lobo rabioso?

Kagome: joven Koga, por favor no exagere usted y yo no somos nada…

Koga: No Kagome, te equivocas tu siempre serás mi prometida y algún dia cuando decidas alejarte de este animal! Vendré a buscarte y prometo que hare todo por hacerte feliz!

Kagome se quedó congelada ante las palabras que Koga acababa de pronunciar y un sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas!

Inuyasha: Es hora de que te marches lobo sarnoso, antes de que acabe contigo de una vez por todas!

Koga volteo a ver con una mirada asesina a Inuyasha para luego tomar las manos de Kagome y con dulce gesto besarlas!

Koga: Nos vemos pronto! Querida Kagome…

Y así se alejó, en cuanto el ser marchaba llegaban sus compañeros Ginta y Hakkaku tratando de llevarle el paso a su gran líder!

Ginta: Koga espéranos!

Hakkaku: Nos vemos Sra. Kagome

Ginta y Hakkaku: Kogaa! Espera

Y asi Kagome vio como Koga se alejaba todavía pensando en lo que este le había dicho

Inuyasha: eh? Kagome ya vámonos se nos hace tarde…

Kagome toda desconcertada le respondió: si ya voy. Tomo su mochila y se unió al grupo..

**N/A: **Konichiwa! Hasta aquí queda el primer capítulo el próximo tendrá más drama! Reviews? Claro siempre son bienvenidos! ;) espero que sigan la historia y pido opiniones acerca de cómo les gustaría que fuera el final! :3 porque la verdad no tengo ni idea! Pero confió en esta historia y espero que les guste! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

II Capitulo: Bajo la Luna.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen…. Son de Rumiko Takahashi!

**N/A: **Hola nuevamente! Seguimos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia les recomiendo que a la hora de leer cualquier tipo de fic triste o dramático lo hagan escuchando los OST de Inuyasha o naruto claro los más tristes realmente ayudan a sentir la historia! Bueno creo que esta historia me quedo un poco larga!

Bajo la Luna:

Habían caminado por mucho tiempo y el sol ya se estaba poniendo!

Kagome: Se está haciendo de noche es mejor que busquemos un lugar para dormir pronto…

Shippo: Miren ahí está un aldea!

Miroku: Hmm que excusa usaremos hoy? Nube oscura o presencia maligna?

Inuyasha: Ay! Miroku tu y tus patrañas nunca cambias eh?

Miroku: Yo solo lo hago por el bien de estas bellas Jovencitas! (dijo mientras acariciaba el trasero de sango)

Sango: Que le pasa Excelencia? No se ande pasando de listo! (Mientras le daba su buena cachetada)

Shippo: Ay! Miroku nunca se cansa de aprovecharse de la pobre de sango.

Inuyasha: Ese libidinoso nunca cambiara!

Al llegar a la aldea escucharon a unos aldeanos hablar sobre ciertas cosas extrañas que habían pasado la noche anterior:

Aldeano 1: Al parecer una enorme cantidad de monstruos se dirigía hacia esa montaña… (Señalando una montaña que tenía un aspecto tenebroso)

Aldeano 2: Menos mal que no bajaron a la aldea, hubiésemos tenido dificultades para defendernos…

Aldeano 1: quizás esa sea la razón por la cual se marchitaron los cultivos

Aldeano 2: A donde se dirigirían tantos monstruos? Espero que no regresen

Miroku: Escuchaste eso Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si debe de ser Naraku, probablemente sus poderes se estén debilitando y necesita regenerar su cuerpo antes de que se debiliten por completo...

Shippo: Pero porque no lo hemos encontrado?

Sango: Quizás se esté protegiendo con un campo de energía…

Kagome: Tal vez por eso Koga no ha podido encontrar rastro de el…

Sango: Y entonces com..? (Fue interrumpida por Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Queee? Y acaso crees que el estúpido de Koga es el único que puede encontrar a Naraku?

Kagome: Ah? Solo fue un simple comentario no es para que exageres…

Así Kagome e Inuyasha empezaron una de sus típicas discusiones mientras los demás solo esperaban que todo se calmara para poder encontrar o al menos buscar a Naraku..

Shippo: esos 2 nunca cambian, parecen unos niños discutiendo todo el tiempo

Miroku: lo que pasa es que Inuyasha no puede evitar molestarse cada vez que el joven Koga es atento con la Srta. Kagome, simplemente esta celoso…

Sango: Hmp celoso? Ps Inuyasha es un completo tonto ya que cada vez que aparece Kikyo abandona a la pobre Kagome haciendo que se sienta triste.

Shippo: Ese Inuyasha es un grandísimo tonto, tonto, tonto!

Miroku: Calma Shippo, algún dia esto acabara, le guste o no Inuyasha tendrá que elegir entre la srta. Kagome o la sacerdotisa Kikyo…

Sango: pero y si elige a Kikyo Kagome tendrá que marcharse?

Shippo: Noo! Kagome tiene que permanecer con nosotros no puede abandonarnos..

Sango: pero Shippo, seria muy desconsiderado de nuestra parte si dejamos que Kagome sufra al ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo…

Miroku: entiéndelo shippo, Lo único que importa es la felicidad de la Srta. Kagome…

_Regresando a la discusión: _

Kagome: Que necio eres! Ya te dije que solo fue un comentario

Inuyasha: Pero porque diablos estabas pensando en el?

Kagome: Eso a ti no te importa!

Inuyasha se asombro con la dureza con la cual Kagome le estaba hablando..

Inuyasha: Pero Kagome…?

Kagome: Yo nunca te digo nada cuando Kikyo aparece y te vas detrás de ella, no hago ningún tipo de reclamo y sin embargo tu vienes y me tratas asi, como si tuviéramos algún tipo de compromiso?

Inuyasha: Peroo?

Kagome: Hmp ahora no tienes nada que decir? Entonces déjame sola..

Kagome comenzó a alejarse de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome espera!

Kagome se había alejado lo suficiente de la aldea y de Inuyasha para que nadie la viera llorar se detuvo y se sento en el césped junto sus piernas y recostó su cabeza en sus rodillas…

Kagome: ¿Por qué? Porque no puede olvidarse de ella? Entiendo que ella fue su primer amor pero, crei que con el tiempo empezaría a fijarse en mi! Yo se que su siempre habrá algo que lo una a Kikyo pero que hay de mi? Acaso no le importo?

Creo que nunca corresponderá a esto que siento por el quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya con Koga asi aprendería a quererlo como el me quiere a mi, ya no sería un estorbo para Inuyasha y el podría estar libremente con Kikyo, lo único que importa es que él sea feliz.

Mientras Kagome lloraba y pensaba que hacer con sus sentimientos un Hanyou pasaba por una situación similar, en lo alto de un árbol se encontraba Inuyasha tratando de despejar su mente y comprender lo que había pasado…

Inuyasha; Pero que le pasa a la tonta de Kagome? Porque está actuando de manera tan extraña? Hmp no entiendo porque piensa tanto en el inútil de Koga!

En esos momentos vinieron a la mente de Inuyasha el rostro molesto pero a la vez entristecido de Kagome diciéndole: **"yo nunca te digo nada cuando Kikyo aparece y te vas detrás de ella"**

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas imágenes de ese amargo momento…

Inuyasha: es cierto Kagome se debe de sentir muy triste cada vez que la dejo sola (dijo con cierta tristeza) no puedo seguir causándole tanto dolor ¿Qué hago? Maldición!

Esa noche la luna brillaba con una intensidad que su luz se reflejaba en cada rincón, Inuyasha y Kagome ambos con un corazón confuso trataban de encontrar una solución!

Kagome había tomado una decisión dejaría de sufrir abandonaría a Inuyasha para intentar ser feliz con Koga. Se dispuso a buscar a Inuyasha para comentarle su decisión… Había caminado un poco al parecer no se encontraban tan lejos después de todo! Lo vio a lo alto del árbol su cabello plateado brillaba con la luz de la luna…

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Puedes bajar un momento tengo al importante que decirte…

Inuyasha la observo confundido y le pregunto: ¿sobre qué? - ¿estará molesta? Pensó

Kagome: Solo baja por favor!

Inuyasha: está bien..

Bajo del árbol de un salto haciendo que aterrizare frente a la chica de cabello azabache y así sus miradas se juntaron sus ojos color ámbar se perdieron en esos ojos color chocolate y recíprocamente lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran rápidamente y se separan...

Así Kagome empezó a platicarle todo lo que pasaba; se sentaron a una distancia que no les resultara incomoda...

Kagome: Sabes Inuyasha recuerdo cuando recién nos conocíamos y tú me detestabas..

Inuyasha: eh? ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

Kagome: cuando empezamos la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla, tu no podías estar cerca de mí, no me mirabas a la cara y era porque yo te recordaba mucho a Kikyo!

Inuyasha no supo que contestar, se quedó en silencio esperando que Kagome continuara mientras pensaba que decir.

Kagome: Y sin embargo con el tiempo nos hicimos más cercanos ¿A veces me pregunto si fue la misma razón?

Inuyasha: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kagome: Me pregunto si nuestra relación cambio porque me parezco a ella, porque cada vez que me miras a quien realmente ves es a Kikyo…

Inuyasha: Kagome yoo.. (Dijo con voz entrecortada) no sabía que pensar ante tal deducción ¿Habrá sido por eso? ¿Realmente fue así?

Inuyasha: Noo! Te equivocas (le grito) a pesar de que todos suponen que tú eres su "reencarnación" para mi ambas si muy distintas

Kagome: Aun que todos supongan eso, yo se que somos distintas, nunca seré igual que ella y tal vez por eso tu nunca podrás corresponder a mi sentimientos, por eso he decidido marcharme!

Inuyasha: Marcharte? A dónde? A tu época?

Kagome: El dolor que siento al ver que te vas con Kikyo cada vez que ella aparece se ha vuelto cada vez más insoportable, creí que el amor que siento por ti sería capaz de ganarle a ese dolor pero veo que me equivoque, Asi que decidí ser feliz y así tu también lo seras, podrás estar junto a Kikyo!

Inuyasha: Pero de que hablas? No puedes marcharte! A dónde iras?

Kagome: Koga está también detrás de Naraku y necesita ayuda así que iré con el, al principio me pareció una idea muy egoísta para con el pero pensé que quizás con el tiempo aprendería a quererlo como el me quiere a mi o como yo te quiero a ti!

Inuyasha: Pero Kagome tu no puedes irte! Tu siempre has estado con nosotros no puedes abandonarnos! Te necesitamos para encontrar a Naraku…

Kagome: Kikyo puede ayudarte con esa tarea, después de todo yo soy su reencarnación y todo lo que yo hago ella puede hacerlo mejor (dijo con un tono de ironía)

Kagome se levantó rápidamente para así evitar que Inuyasha le respondiera, se puso en pie y con la cabeza baja y apretando sus manos muy fuerte dijo:

"Se feliz Inuyasha, te deseo lo mejor; Y no te preocupes ya no seré un estorbo para ti"

En ese momento varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y salió corriendo! No soportaría más dolor, tenía que alejarse de ahí!

Inuyasha trato de detenerla pero fue inútil Kagome había desaparecido su figura ya no estaba visible ante la luz de la luna! Su aroma y el de sus lágrimas no se encontraba cerca! Su querida Kagome se había marchado...

Inuyasha todavía con la mano extendida susurro: Kagome.. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te marchaste?

Empezó a dar golpes en el suelo para asi calmar el dolor inexplicable que de el surgía, una lagrima recorrió su rostro seguida de otras! Era la primera vez que lloraba, ¿Tan importante era Kagome para el, que causaba este tipo de sentimientos en él?

Kagome seguía corriendo para evitar que Inuyasha la alcanzara pero no podía evitar llorar, así que se detuvo poco a poco y cuando lo hizo por completo se sostuvo de un árbol, se sentía débil! Tanto era el amor que sentía por Inuyasha que el pensar que no lo vería nunca más la destruía por completo!

"Esta será la última vez" susurro "Esta será la última vez que llore por ti, Inuyasha"

Kagome estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Inuyasha pero ¿Realmente lo lograría? ¿Sería capaz de borrarlo de su mente y corazón?

Mientras que ella estaba dispuesta a sanar las heridas de su corazón, Inuyasha estaba descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos a Kagome, mientras lloraba por haberla perdido en su mente pasaban todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartió con ella, cada vez que el la lastimaba ella siempre estaba ahí siempre con su adorable sonrisa! Siempre estuvo junto a el!

"Lo siento Kagome" –dijo- "discúlpame por haberte causado tanto daño"

La luna, solo la luna fue testigo del dolor que vivieron esa noche! El dolor de Inuyasha por haber perdido a Kagome! Y el dolor de Kagome que había guardado durante tanto tiempo mientras sufría en silencio!

Continuara….!

P.D: Yo sé que quedo algo largo y muy dramatico, dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

III Capitulo: "Buscando una respuesta"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen…. Son de Rumiko Takahashi!

N/A: Gomen u.u siento que me quedo muy largo y todo feo TwT….Creo que no tenía mucha inspiración! Bueno igual acepto los reviews! Si tienen alguna duda acerca de la historia por favor háganmela saber con gusto se las explicare! ;) y quiero opiniones acerca de cómo quedo este capítulo! Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D

Inuyasha había regresado a la aldea en la cual se estaban hospedando, el sol ya había salido; la noche anterior se había quedado en el lugar donde vio por última vez a Kagome tratando de convencerse que todo lo que había ocurrido era una pesadilla!

Al llegar observo que todos estaban reunidos, Shippo fue el primero que vio llegar a Inuyasha!

Shippo: hasta que por fin apareces perro tonto!

Miroku: Inuyasha que fue lo que sucedió?

Inuyasha: ¿a qué te refieres? (dijo con un tono de voz triste)

Miroku: La Srta. Kagome se ha marchado

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo lo sabes? (dijo un poco sorprendido ya que era poco probable que los hayan visto o siquiera escuchado debido a que la aldea se encontraba un poco larga del lugar donde estaban hablando)

Sango: Ella dejo esto, lo encontramos cerca de Shippo hoy en la mañana…

Sango extendió su mano mostrando un pedazo de papel a Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es eso?

Miroku: Es una nota donde se despide de nosotros pero no dice por qué se fue..

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/NOTA/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Gomen nasai sango, Shippo, monje Miroku he tenido que marcharme, por razones que ustedes entenderán sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte irme sin siquiera despedirme de ustedes en persona, pero no puedo hacerlo, no en estos momentos, espero que puedan entenderme, nos veremos pronto vendré a visitarlos a todos, incluyendo a la anciana Kaede también ayudare a Koga en su búsqueda para encontrar a Naraku… cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!

Los quiere Kagome…

P.D: sango tome prestada a Kirara para que me llevara a casa espero que no te importe.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sango: ¿Qué significa todo esto Inuyasha?

Shippo: Siii! ¿Por qué Kagome dice que cuando vuelva se ira con Koga? ¿Es que acaso piensa dejarme solito? (dijo restregándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que por su pequeño rostro corrían)

Inuyasha no sabía que decirles, ¿Cómo explicarle a sus amigos que Kagome se había marchado por su culpa?

Miroku: Déjame adivinar…. es por Kikyo no es así?

Inuyasha: Sii…

Sango: ¿Qué? ¿Volviste a abandonar a Kagome por Kikyo?

Shippo: Ay! Tu si eres un grandísimo tonto ¿porque dejaste que se fuera?

Inuyasha: Yo…yo no pude detenerla lo siento! (se alejó fría y lentamente de donde estaba)

Shippo: Espera perro tonto no ves que te estamos hablando! Tienes que darnos una explicación!

Miroku: Déjalo Shippo! Al parecer fue algo una discusión muy grave, esperemos hasta que Inuyasha esté listo para hablar de lo que paso! Sin embargo el hecho de que haya decidido marcharse con el Joven Koga me parece muy extraño…

Sango: ¿Y qué haremos con esto? Dijo mientras sostenía en su mano otro pedazo de papel pero en el cual tenía escrito: "Para: Koga"

Miroku: Pues lo más lógico sería entregársela a su dueño!

Shippo: ¿Pero será que Koga sepa leer?

Miroku: Muy buena pregunta Shippo

Sango: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Todos observaban el papel que iba dirigido para el joven lobo ¿y si no sabía leer? Como entendería la nota de Kagome, al escribirla Kagome estaría consciente de esto?

Miroku: Haaaaa (suspiro) creo que tendremos que buscarlo y leerle la nota!

Sango: ¿será que Inuyasha se moleste por eso?

Shippo; Si es un malhumorado quizás por eso Kagome se fue! Ya no lo aguantaba más!

Miroku: Entonces sango tu ve y busca Koga entrégale la nota, bueno más bien léele la nota…Yo me quedare con Inuyasha y averiguare que paso…

Sango: Esta bien! Kiraraaaa!

Sango y Kirara se alejaron en búsqueda del joven Koga mientras que Shippo y el monje Miroku se dispusieron a buscar a Inuyasha!

Llegaron a un rio que estaba no muy lejos de la aldea, Inuyasha estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza baja!

Miroku: Inuyasha estas bien?

Inuyasha: Eh? Que hacen aquí?

Shippo: Estábamos buscándote!

Inuyasha: Que pasa hay algún problema?

Miroku: Eso queríamos saber… ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que regresaste a la aldea no eres el mismo! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con la Srta. Kagome?

Inuyasha: Después de que ella se marchó molesta por la discusión que habíamos tenido, me fui al bosque a estar un momento solo luego ella apareció! Y me dijo que ya no soportaba el dolor que significaba estar conmigo mientras yo pensaba en Kikyo, dijo que quería ser feliz así que decidió permanecer junto a Koga! También me dijo que buscara a Kikyo y que fuera feliz con ella!

Miroku: ¿Y lo harás? Buscaras a la Srta. Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Supongo que eso sería lo mejor! Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a Naraku!

Shippo: No seas tonto Inuyasha! Como puedes abandonar a Kagome? (dijo mientras golpea a Inuyasha en la cabeza)

Inuyasha: No molestes enano! (Se levantó y de una patada lo mando a volar, así solo quedaron Miroku y el)

Miroku: Siempre tan agresivo! Pero sabes Shippo tiene razón abandonaras a la Srta. Kagome?

Inuyasha: ella fue quien me abandono a mí! Que puedo hacer?

Miroku: Pero tú la abandonabas cada vez que la sacerdotisa aparecía!

Inuyasha: Hmp te escuchas igual que sango…

Miroku: solo digo lo que veo…

Inuyasha: Sé que yo he sido el principal dolor de Kagome pero, ayer cuando ella se marchó sentí un dolor que no había experimentado antes! No sé qué hacer, porque yo quiero estar cerca de ella creo que mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a ella más se volvía importante para mí, pero prometí proteger a Kikyo con mi vida ya que ella sacrifico la suya por mí!

Miroku: Entonces buscaras a la sacerdotisa?

Inuyasha: Si…Solo espero que no le pase nada malo a Kagome!

Miroku: Bueno creo que lo conveniente sería regresar con la anciana Kaede para informarle lo sucedido! De todas formas todavía no hay rastro de Naraku y quizás te encuentres a Kikyo en el camino!

Kikyo: Ya estoy aquí!

Inuyasha: Kikyo? (estaba sorprendido no podía creerlo, que hacia en esa aldea)

Kikyo: Te sorprende verme Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Que haces aquí?

Kikyo: No te alegra el que este aquí? Además escuche que ibas a buscarme!

Inuyasha: Bueno pues…

Miroku: Si Srta. Kikyo Inuyasha iba a pedirle que viajara con nosotros! (trato de explicarle porque al parecer Inuyasha no sabía que decir)

Kikyo: Con que esa mujer tenía razón después de todo…

Inuyasha: Mujer? Te refieres a Kagome?

Kikyo: Si, hable con ella me dijo que tú me necesitarías para luchar contra Naraku, y que pronto irías a buscarme! Así que decidí venir por mi cuenta para comprobarlo…

Inuyasha: Ya veo... "_Así que no piensa regresar_" (pensó)

Kikyo: Bueno vamos! Naraku está esperando por nosotros…

Miroku: De hecho Srta. Kikyo pensábamos regresar a aldea de la cual usted proviene para informarle ciertos detalles a su hermana!

Kikyo: Esta bien, iremos ahí sería bueno ver a Kaede!

Inuyasha: Vamos Miroku…

Miroku: Bueno si quieren pueden adelantarse, veras Inuyasha tengo que esperar a sango..

Inuyasha: Y dónde está?

Miroku: Etto… Mmmm Pues veras fue a hacer un trabajo a la mansión de un terrateniente!

Inuyasha: Eh? Y porque no fuiste tú? Si el que hace ese tipo de trabajos eres tú!

Miroku: Bueno pues porque tenía que venir a verte… Estaba muy preocupado y sabía que una plática entre hombres te ayudaría!

Inuyasha: Ja! yo no necesito ayuda de nadie! (dijo mientras volteaba la cara con seña de orgullo)

"_Al menos ya está un poco más animado_" pensó el monje Miroku…

Inuyasha: Esta bien luego nos alcanzas! Bueno Kikyo! Vamos sube…

Kikyo: ¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente, ella no era Kagome! Cuando Kikyo aún estaba viva ella caminaba a su lado y no necesitaba que la cargara…

Inuyasha: No, de nada no tiene importancia _"Como pude confundirla con Kagome" _pensó..

Miroku: Es mejor que se apresuren (dijo tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que en ese momento se sentía)

Y así empezaron a caminar pero Inuyasha no se sentía muy cómodo que digamos, el confundir a Kagome con Kikyo es algo que solo le pasaba cuando no se conocían muy bien! Él no había dejado de pensar en Kagome desde esa noche en que ella se marchó… su aroma y la cálida sonrisa que ella normalmente mostraba estaban marcados en la mente de Inuyasha!

Mientras tanto con sango y el joven Koga:

Sango: ¿Dónde estará? Oh! Ahí va! Joven Kogaaa! (Grito)

Koga: Ah? Quién eres? Tu viajas junto a Kagome cierto?

Sango: Si así es

Koga: Y donde esta ella ahora?

Sango: Por el momento regreso a su época pero dejo esta nota para ti! (le mostro la nota)

Koga: ¿Y que dice?

Sango: "_¿Entonces no sabe leer?" _Pensó... Bueno pues dice (abriendo la nota) que acepta ser tu prometida y que la esperes en el pozo que conecta su época con esta!

Koga: Acepta ser mi prometida? (estaba sorprendido)

Sango: Así parece (dijo un poco confundida aunque no le sorprendía el hecho de que Kagome se cansara de sufrir)

Koga: Esta bien… iré a esperarla a ese lugar! Cuando regresa?

Sango: (revisando la nota) Mañana

Koga: Bien gracias por el mensaje! Me voy

Sango: Al menos fue educado! Bueno Kirara regresemos

Y así Koga se dirigía a la aldea donde estaba el pozo que Kagome mencionaba en su nota! Para así esperar a su prometida!

Sango había llegado a la aldea donde estaban los demás, y encontró al monje Miroku haciendo de las suyas otra vez!

Miroku: Usted es una mujer muy hermosa! No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? (tomándola de las manos)

Mujer: Ay! Excelencia pero que cosas dice!

Miroku: ¿Por qué no? Usted es muy linda y juntos haríamos un bebe muy hermoso!

Sango: No se supone que usted estaba con Inuyasha? (le dijo poniéndose detrás de el, lo que hizo que el monje se asustara)

Miroku: Sangoo! Ya regresaste que bueno eh como te fue con Koga?

Sango: Hmp como siempre usted cambiando la conversación! Y donde esta Inuyasha?

Miroku: Mmm bueno (dijo tomando una actitud seria) él se ha marchado con la Srta. Kikyo hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede! Yo le dije que se adelantara porque tenía que esperarte!

Sango: Ja! Esperarme, lo hizo para poder conquistar a todas las mujeres del pueblo!

Miroku: Eso es completamente falso!

Sango: Si niéguelo! Espere… ¿Qué hacia Kikyo aquí?

Miroku: Bueno al parecer la Srta. Kagome le informo de su partida y le pidió que buscara a Inuyasha!

Sango: ¿Por qué Kagome haría eso?

Miroku: según lo que me comento Inuyasha, ella quiere que ellos 2 estén juntos puesto que le dijo que fuera feliz con la sacerdotisa! Y le pidió que la buscara y le pidiera que viajara con nosotros! Y en cuanto Inuyasha se disponía hacerlo ella apareció!

Sango: Con que muy obediente Inuyasha? Todos los hombre son iguales!

Miroku: A que te refieres sangito?

Sango: Usted sabe… bueno es mejor que los alcancemos! Solo espero que el viaje no resulte incomodo!

Miroku: Tranquila! No creo que la Srta. Kikyo sea una persona que intimide… lo que me preocupa es que Inuyasha no deja de pensar en la Srta. Kagome y eso puede traer problemas!

Sango: A qué se refiere?

Miroku: Luego ya te darás cuenta querida sango!

Sango: Mmmm?

Miroku: Bueno es hora de irnos! Vámonos Shippo!

En ese momento el moje Miroku levanto a Shippo de donde se encontraba acostado! Estaba mareado, sus ojos le daban vueltas!

Sango: Eh¡? Que le paso a shippo?

Miroku: Un pequeño incidente con Inuyasha! No fue grave

Sango: Al parecer sii!

Así todos iban camino hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede! ¿Qué pasaría una vez que estuvieran ahí? ¿Cómo tomaría la anciana Kaede la noticia? Koga se dirigía a buscar a Kagome! ¿Tendrá un encuentro con Inuyasha? ¿Cómo reaccionara Inuyasha al descubrir las razones de la presencia de Koga?

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

IV Capitulo: "Una Lagrima no derramada"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi que este 10 de octubre estará de cumpleaños Otanjōbi omedetōgozaimasu, Querida Rumiko! Ok vamos con la historia.

**En casa de los Higurashi:**

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome el desayuno está listo…

Kagome: Esta bien, bajo en un momento… Ok es tiempo de ir a la escuela! Tengo que concentrarme (junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos)

Abuelo H: Buenos días Kagome…

Sota: Buenos días hermana

Kagome: Buenos días! (sonrió)

Sra. Higurashi: Aquí está tu desayuno…

Kagome: gracias mama! Gracias por la comida…

Sota: Hermana hoy regresas a la época antigua?

Kagome: si cuando regrese de la escuela me iré (dijo mientras saboreaba la deliciosa comida de su mama)

Sota: Y porque orejas de perro no ha venido a buscarte?

Kagome se detuvo y coloco su comida en la mesa, bajo la cabeza…

Sra. Higurashi: Aquí tienes tu almuerzo hija, que te vaya bien (dijo extendiéndole el almuerzo, tratando de evitar que su querida hija pensara en Inuyasha, ella lo sabía todo, era su mama ella más que nadie entendía lo que su hija estaba sufriendo)

_**¡FLASHBACK!**_

Kagome: Ya llegue

Abuelo H: Que bueno Kagome! Como te…?

Kagome: Estoy cansada me voy a mi habitación (dijo mientras subía rápido las escaleras)

Sota: ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

Su mama coloco sus manos en su pecho, algo no estaba bien…

*Toc, toc, toc*

Kagome estaba recostada no quería que nadie la molestara…

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome soy yo! Puedo pasar?

Kagome escucho la voz de su mama, se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta vio a su mama la cual muy sonriente le pregunto: "¿Estas bien?"

Kagome no pudo más cayó al suelo abrazando a su mama llorando sin poder detenerse "_Ya no puedo" _se le oía decir entre susurros… su mama le acariciaba el cabello haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, el corazón de Kagome estaba lastimado y ella como su madre solo podía consolarla y hacer que no se sintiera sola, no necesitaba preguntar la razón de su sufrimiento puesto que era más que obvio! "Inuyasha".

Sra. Higurashi: No te preocupes, Todo estará bien!

_**¡FIN FLASHBACK!**_

Kagome: Gracias nos vemos…

Se marchó en silencio, tratando de ocultar su tristeza…iba caminando hacia la escuela tratando de olvidarse de todo y más importante tratando de aceptar que cuando regresara a la época antigua no vería a Inuyasha y a sus amigos… ahora ella estaría con Koga por muy difícil que le resultara… Pero ¿Por qué no se quedaba en casa con su familia y se olvida de ese asunto de la perla? No. No podía, ella le había prometido que regresaría y se convertiría en su prometida y a pesar de que su corazón le pertenecía a Inuyasha, sentía cariño hacia Koga y aprendería a quererlo, y también tenía que visitar a sus amigos, no podía dejar de verlos…

Yuka: Kagomeeee!

Kagome: Eh? (se detuvo y se dio la vuelta)

Ayumi: ¿Cómo estas Kagome?

Kagome: Bien, gracias y ustedes?

Erin: Bien.. Oye Kagome y no es peligroso que vengas a la escuela en tu condición?

Kagome: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ayumi: llamamos a tu casa para ver como estabas y tu abuelo dijo que no podías salir ni asistir a la escuela porque estabas enferma y tenías que guardar reposo…

Kagome: *gotita* No se preocupen ya me siento mejor… _"de donde sacara tantas ideas el abuelo" (pensó)_

Hoyo: Higurashii!

Erin: oh miren es el joven hoyo del salón "B"

Hoyo: Higurashi! Te encuentras bien? Escuche que estabas enferma deberías de cuidarte

Kagome: Que no estoy enferma (se dijo asi mismo)

Hoyo: Y bien Higurashi.. etto…

Kagome: eh?

Hoyo: me preguntaba si tu querías ir al cine conmigo? (dijo rascándose el cuello con timidez)

Kagome: ¿Una cita?

Yuka: Discúlpenos un momento…

Erin: Kagome ¿qué harás? ¿Saldrás con él?

Ayumi: Tienes que decirle que sí, se ve que le gustas mucho…

Yuka: O no me digas que todavía estas saliendo con ese muchacho agresivo?

Kagome: Eh? _"Se refiere a Inuyasha" _(pensó) No el y yo no tenemos nada… pero…

Ayumi: Entonces si estas saliendo con alguien….

Kagome: Bueno él dice que soy su prometida pero no sé qué somos en realidad ya que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos (dijo confundida)

Erin: ¿Quee? Te vas a casar? Tan joven?

Kagome: No nada de eso! Solo que…bueno…el es, bueno tiene otras culturas por así decirlo, por eso el dice que soy su prometida pero hasta ahora lo veré y creo que saldremos o algo asi…

Kagome estaba confundida no sabía cómo explicarles a sus amigas como era su situación con Koga, todo en el Sengoku era tan distinto…

Hoyo: Entonces? Que dices Higurashi? ¿Aceptas?

Kagome: Gracias por la invitación joven hoyo pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla…

Hoyo: Ya veo! Entonces será para en otra oportunidad (dijo alejándose con una sonrisa) no creas que me daré por vencido…

Erin: Al parecer nunca se dara por vencido…

*Timbre de entrada*

Kagome: Vamos las clases ya van a comenzar…

Se marcharon hacia su salón, el dia transcurría y Kagome pensaba en todos los cambios por los cuales estaba pasando… no podía concentrarse

*Timbre de Salida*

Kagome: Nos vemos…

Ayumi: Kagome espera…

Kagome: lo siento me tengo que ir!

Kagome se dirigió a su casa tenía que preparar todo para marcharse a la época antigua, aunque sentía miedo por las adaptaciones que tendría que hacer no podía faltar a su promesa!

**En casa..**

Kagome: Ya llegue!

Sra. Higurashi: Que bueno hija! Aquí está tu mochila…

Kagome: Eh? Tu preparaste todo?

Sra. Higurashi: Si quise ayudarte para que no tuvieras ningún retraso además ya se lo que llevas cada vez que te vas…

Kagome: Gracias mama! (la abrazo)

Sra. Higurashi: No es nada hija y recuerda todo estará bien (dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Kagome)

Kagome: Si! Bueno me voy

Sra. Higurashi: Nos vemos Kagome cuídate

**Del otro lado del pozo: **

Shippo: Ya casi llegamos?

Miroku: Si Shippo no te preocupes ya estamos cerca!

Sango: ¿Por qué quieres llegar tan pronto a la aldea?

Shippo: Es que quiero ver si Kagome esta con la anciana Kaede..

Inuyasha al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos.. _"¿Estará ahí?" _ Se preguntó!. Kikyo no pudo evitar ver la reacción que tuvo Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre de Kagome.

Kikyo: ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Eh no nada…

Miroku: Bueno Shippo no creo que la Srta. Kagome se encuentre ahí es probable que este en su casa (dijo para interrumpir el silencio incomodo)

Shippo: Entonces viajare por el pozo a verla!

Sango: Eso es imposible solo Inuyasha puede viajar a través del pozo y tú lo sabes..

Kikyo: ¿Con que has viajado por ese pozo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Bueno… Emm Si… (Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, nunca pensó que estar con Kikyo se sentiría de esa manera, estaba junto a ella, la mujer a la que amo después de su madre, y solo podía pensar en Kagome.. No quería lastimar a Kikyo pero no podía evitarlo Kagome se había convertido en un pensamiento continuo)

Kikyo: Ya veo…

Shippo: creo que no debiste decir eso, Sango! *susurro*

Miroku: Lo mejor es que dejemos de hablar de la Srta. Kagome

Sango: Si, Lo siento…

Llegaron a la aldea… todos se asombraban al ver a Kikyo puesto que ella había muerto hace tiempo, nunca pensaron como los aldeanos reaccionarían al verla!

Personas: -Miren esa joven se parece mucho a la sacerdotisa Kikyo..

-¿será ella?

-No ella murió hace mucho

Inuyasha: Creo que no fue buena idea haber venido..

Kikyo: No te preocupes Inuyasha… yo sabía que esto pasaría, solo estaremos aquí poco tiempo así que no le tomes importancia!

Shippo: Anciana Kaede… (Salto hacia los brazos de la sacerdotisa)

Anciana K: Shippo que bueno que regresaron!...eres tú? Kikyo?

Kikyo: Así Kaede no te alegras de ver a tu hermana?

Anciana K: Pero que haces aquí? Y Kagome dónde está?

Miroku: Bueno es una larga historia! Por el momento hay que descansar ha sido un viaje largo… no es así Inuyasha?

Inuyasha estaba olfateando el lugar, algo no estaba bien…

Kikyo: Inuyasha que haces?

Inuyasha: Este olor es de?

Inmediatamente salió en dirección al bosque….

Miroku: Inuyasha adónde vas?

Anciana K: Creo que ya se dio cuenta…

Sango: A qué se refiere?

Anciana K: Un joven lobo llego hace unos momentos y se dirigió al pozo…

Miroku: No puede ser, sigámoslo….

Inuyasha se estaba acercando al pozo, él no podía confundirse este olor era el de Koga! Se aproximaba cada vez más! Porque diablos estaba aquí? Pero qué? De pronto… También estaba sintiendo el olor de Kagome?

Kagome estaba tratando de salir del pozo, Koga se dispuso a ayudarla, la sujeto de las manos para que ella tomara impulso y saliera, lo que provoco que Kagome cayera en los brazos de Koga…

Inuyasha se detuvo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Kagome en los brazos de Koga que significaba esto? Porque? Porque ella estaba con él? Acaso el había ido a buscarla? Kagome había realmente decidido irse con él?

Un dolor y una tristeza muy fuerte penetraron el corazón de Inuyasha! ¿Realmente la había perdido?...

Inuyasha: Kagome… (Su voz había tomado un tono triste y melancólico, ver esa escena era lo más difícil que había tenido que pasar)

Kagome al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta…

Kagome: Inu-ya-sha… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Koga: Ah eres tu bestia! Veo que regresaste, no me digas que has venido en busca de Kagome? Pues lamento informarte que ella ahora es mi prometida oficial, y ha regresado para estar conmigo!

Inuyasha no podía evitar sentirse molesto ante lo que Koga le decía! Pero también se sentía triste! No podía contestarle…

Koga: Eh? ¿Qué pasa bestia?

En ese momento apareció todo el grupo…. Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos al ver a Kagome con Koga…

Shippo: Kagomeee!

Kagome: Shippo que alegría verte (lo abrazo)

Shippo: Kagome regresaste para estar con nosotros no es así?

Kagome: Bueno no exactamente…

Miroku y sango no decían nada ellos sabían que si Kagome regresaba era para estar con Koga… Y eso no cambiaría, al menos no por ahora!

Kikyo: Veo que regresaste! Pensé que te habías marchado hacia tu época!

Kagome: Kikyo, veo que decidiste buscar a Inuyasha!

Kikyo: Si así es, aunque Inuyasha ya había pensado en ir a buscarme, yo solo me le adelante…

Kagome: Ya veo… (Retiro la mirada)

Inuyasha: Kagome yo… (Inuyasha debía decirle algo, pero ¿que era?)

Koga: Bueno, Kagome tenemos que irnos!

Inuyasha: Esperaa! No te vayas!

Koga: ¿Qué intentas bestia? Kagome ya no quiere estar a tu lado! Y eso es tu culpa! Tú la lastimaste, siempre elegiste a la sacerdotisa por encima de ella! Así que déjala ser feliz…

Inuyasha: Cállate! (Apretó fuerte sus manos, Koga tenía razón, él la había lastimado pero no podía dejarla ir) Y no te metas en esto (dijo agitando a Tessaiga)

Miroku: Inuyasha, tranquilízate…

Kikyo: ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? Estas molesto?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha miro a Kagome, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos…

Kagome: Inuyasha! Koga y yo ya nos vamos… no te preocupes no les causaremos más molestias!

Inuyasha: No, no te vayas! (dijo tomándola de la mano)

Koga: Suéltala!

Kikyo: ¿Por qué no quieres que se marche?

Sango: Déjala ir, Inuyasha! Deja que Kagome sea feliz!

Inuyasha no podía permitir que Kagome se fuera! No podía perderla! Kikyo se acercó a Inuyasha y lo tomo de la mano!

Kikyo: No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo!

Kagome se separó de Inuyasha, ver eso la lastimaba mucho! Inuyasha reacciono ante lo que hizo Kagome pero ¿Qué haría? Kikyo estaba a su lado… y Kagome se marchaba con Koga!

Kagome: Nos vemos muchachos! Algún día nos volveremos a ver!

Shippo: No Kagome no te vayas! (dijo con un tono llorón)

Kagome: Lo siento Shippo tengo que irme!

Shippo: Pero es peligroso ir a esa cueva infestada de lobos..

Koga: Hey mis lobos nunca le harían daño a Kagome!

Kagome: No te preocupes estaré bien, puedes visitarme cuando quieras! Sango esto es para todos, lo que siempre le has gustado! (le entrego un paquete que saco de su mochila)

Sango: Gracias Kagome, cuídate!

Kagome alzo su mano para despedirse de todos y observo a Kikyo con Inuyasha! Tenía que marcharse era lo mejor para ambos…. Se montó a la espalda de Koga era tan extraño ya que se había acostumbrado a viajar en la espalda de Inuyasha, todo el tiempo! Pero tenía que aceptarlo Inuyasha no le pertenecía! El ahora estaba con la mujer que siempre había amado! Y así se marchó tratando de dejar su dolor y tristezas en ese lugar! Ella lo intentaría, intentaría ser feliz!

Inuyasha no pudo evitar ver como Kagome se alejaba con Koga ¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía como su corazón y su alma se desgarraban al ver que ella se iba, y que quizás nunca volvería! La había lastimado, nunca supo apreciar su compañía! Y ahora lo había perdido, se quedó inmóvil con una tristeza profunda y _"Una lagrima no derramada" _…

_Continuara… _

**N/A:** Konichiwa! Gomen se que me retrase con este capítulo y la verdad es que ni se si quedo como esperaba! Espero que les guste creo que el próximo será más corto! Ya saben si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia háganmela saber! Espero reviews! Y espero que realmente disfruten de esta historia! Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

**V Capitulo: "Promesas"**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen!

La figura y el aroma de Kagome se habían desvanecido por completo ante los ojos de Inuyasha, ella se había marchado _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ pensaba Inuyasha, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Kagome que se preguntaba como seria todo ahora que ella no estaba ¿Podría soportarlo?

Kikyo: Inuyasha-le llamo- Inuyasha

Inuyasha: eh? Kikyo ¿Qué ocurre?

Kikyo: ¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si, lo que pasa es que….bueno… yo

Kikyo: Si… entiendo

Inuyasha: eh? "¿_Lo entiende?" _

Inuyasha no sabía a lo que Kikyo se refería, él nunca estaba claro de la situación cuando se trataba de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero realmente ¿era así? ¿Kikyo entendía lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha?

Kikyo: Vamos... los demás deben de estar esperando

Inuyasha: Si... (Camino detrás de ella a como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando estaba viva)

POV Kikyo:

Veo que Inuyasha conserva algunos hábitos del pasado, sin embargo hay cosas en el que han cambiado… su mirada es más cálida de lo que normalmente era, y parece ser más afectivo con los demás, antes era difícil que confiara fácilmente en las persona, pero ahora con ellos demuestra todo lo contrario… ¿será que esa mujer fue capaz de cambiar a Inuyasha?¿ ella logro que las heridas de su corazón sanaran?

Si tan solo no hubiese muerto en ese momento, yo hubiese sido la que curaría su corazón y estaría con el….ahora que ella se ha marchado debo de ganarme su corazón otra vez… ¿Realmente lo que siente por ella es más grande que lo que sintió por mí?

Fin POV Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kikyo... ¿estás bien?

Kikyo: Si… No te preocupes

Anciana k: Hermana, Inuyasha apresúrense se está oscureciendo…

Inuyasha: Si, ya vamos…

Miroku: Entonces Inuyasha ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Inuyasha: Emm? A que te refieres?

Shippo: Parece más distraído que nunca *susurro*

Sango: Debe de ser por Kagome realmente le afecto que ella se marchara *susurro*

Shippo: Si, lo que le debe de doler mas es que fue vencido por un lobo! ¿Quién diría que Koga sería más inteligente que Inuyasha? (Shippo no se había percatado que lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos)

Inuyasha: ¿Qué dijiste gusano?-aplastando a Shippo con su pie- vuelve a decir eso y no vivirás para contarlo.

Shippo: Duele, duele, duele! Ayúdame Kagome ayúdame…

Al escuchar su nombre Inuyasha se detuvo… y se quedó en silencio…

Miroku: Shippo, recuerda que la Srta. Kagome ya no se encuentra con nosotros.

Shippo: Es cierto (se restregaba sus ojitos)

Sango: no te preocupes Shippo volveremos a verla (dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabecita)

Shippo: Todo es por tu culpa Inuyasha! Eres un tontoo!

Inuyasha: Ya regreso (dijo mientras se dirigía afuera ocultando su rostro)

Anciana K: Shippo no debiste de decir eso, Inuyasha sabe que ha hecho cosas de una manera equivocada que siempre lastimaban a Kagome, sin embargo él no puede hacer nada al respecto, ya que fue Kagome la que decidió marcharse y su orgullo lo obliga a respetar su decisión…

Shippo: Lo siento… (Bajo la cabeza)

Miroku: No te preocupes, yo hablare con el…

Kikyo: No, Yo iré…

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, hasta ese momento Kikyo no había dicho una palabra, todavía no se habían acostumbrado a su compañía..

Así Kikyo salió en busca de Inuyasha..

**En la cueva del sur:**

Koga: Entra querida Kagome

Kagome: Sii

Koga: Escuchen todos, ella es mi mujer y a partir de ahora estará aquí con nosotros, asi que a cualquiera que se le ocurra hacerle algo se las verá conmigo… entendido?

Ginta: Pero Koga..?

Koga: ¿ahora que sucede? *molesto*

Ginta: *dio un brinco hacia atrás* No te enojes solo que este no es lugar para una mujer…

Koga: ¿eh? (echo un vistazo al lugar en que se encontraba) Ya veo creo que eso será un problema (rascándose el cuello)

Kagome: No te preocupes Koga, yo traigo cosas en mi mochila para sentirme cómoda, además recuerda que yo en ocasiones tengo que regresar a mi casa del otro lado del pozo. "Aunque será un poco incómodo estar rodeada de tantos hombres"-pensó- Todo estará bien (le sonrió).

Koga: Discúlpame Kagome-le dijo tomando de sus manos…

Kagome: ¿P-pero porque tendría que disculparte?

Koga: Por no poder ofrecerte un espacio adecuado para ti…

Kagome: No, no es nada de todos modos viajaremos mucho así que no estaremos aquí todo el tiempo…

Koga: Esta bien… Pero recuerda que siempre te protegeré…Te lo prometo!

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras _"Inuyasha"_ pensó… él siempre le prometía que sin importar la situación el, la protegería…

Koga: ¿Pasa algo?

Kagome: No nada, iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire…

Koga: E-está bien (así sintió como las manos de Kagome se alejaban de él)

Koga no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero Kagome no estaba bien, no era la misma de siempre, el brillo que sus ojos tenían cada vez que la miraba había desaparecido, solo se observaba una mirada fría e inexpresiva… Una parte de Kagome había desaparecido, esa alegría que siempre se sentía al estar a su lado iba disminuyendo ¿Pero a que se debía esto?

Kagome llego a las cascadas que cubrían la cueva, se agacho, junto sus manos y del rio tomo un poco de agua para limpiarse el rostro, el agua era tan clara que en ella se veía reflejado el rostro de Kagome, un rostro que iba perdiendo su calor…y todo porque amaba a Inuyasha con su corazón pero se veía forzada a olvidarse de el…

"¿Con que así es el amor?" dijo para sí misma y con un poco de ironía, se llevó la mano a la mejilla para limpiar una pequeña lagrima que había salido sin permiso alguno, otra vez lo estaba haciendo, otra vez estaba llorando a causa de él, había roto la promesa que se había impuesto a ella misma, el no llorar por Inuyasha le resultaba difícil había compartido tanto con él, que borrar su recuerdo era casi imposible…

Koga: ¿Kagome?¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dime te pasa algo?

Kagome: No, estoy bien... No te preocupes (dijo con la voz quebrada)

Koga: No, no lo estas! (Tomo su muñeca y la jalo hacia el para abrazarla)

Kagome al principio se sorprendió, pero luego supo que era algo normal, Koga siempre había sido atento con ella y le entristecía el no poder quererle de la misma manera, pero lo intentaría así como ella se lo había prometido… haría lo que estuviera a su alcance ¿Pero realmente lo lograría? Hasta ahora sus intentos por olvidar a Inuyasha habían resultado inútiles! Sería un golpe de suerte si lo lograba esta vez…

**En la Aldea:**

POV Inuyasha:

No puedo evitar sentirme así, sentir este vacío…no quiero lastimar a Kikyo pero Kagome…_"Quiero verte" _¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser de esta manera? ¿así tenía que terminar?

Fin POV Inuyasha.

Kikyo: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kikyo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

Kikyo: Eso me preguntaba yo… Dime ¿Qué te sucede?

Inuyasha: No es nada (desvió la mirada)

Kikyo: No mientas…sé que algo pasa y que tiene que ver con ella.

Inuyasha: Yo… _"no sé qué decirte" _¿Tan evidente era su tristeza?... Lo siento, discúlpame si te he hecho sentir mal.

Kikyo: No tienes porque disculparte

Inuyasha: Pero siento que te lastimo con mi actitud y no debería de ser así, debería de cuidar de ti…

Kikyo: No tienes por qué cuidarme y no creas que me lastimas…Yo…solo me arrepiento de haber dudado de ti en ese instante, quizás si hubiese sido más fuerte Naraku no nos hubiese engañado y no hubiese muerto odiándote cada segundo que pasaba…

Inuyasha: Yo también sentí un poco de odio hacia ti, el pensar que me habías traicionado me molestaba creí que habías jugado conmigo y mis sentimientos…Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, todo es obra de Naraku, yo vengare tu muerte lo prometo…

Kikyo: ¿y si así lo hicieras de que serviría? Nada cambiaria, yo seguiría en este cuerpo echo de huesos y barro.. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no quiero dejarte ir…

Inuyasha: Ki-kyo

Kikyo: Déjame estar a tu lado-se acercó y lo abrazo-quiero estar contigo…

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido desde que Kikyo había resucitado se había convertido en un "alma corrupta" a como la llamaba la anciana Kaede, era fría y estaba llena de odio y rencor, no era la misma de antes... Pero algo en ella no había cambiado, ese aroma melancólico que desprendía seguía ahí.

Ella no había tenido la vida de una mujer normal, ella era la protectora de la perla… su vida estaba atada a la perla de Shikon y eso indicaba un gran riesgo… no podía mostrar sus emociones y debilidades al enemigo quizás esa era la razón de tanta melancolía no se había permito sentir las emociones que en ella habitaban, realmente se merecía otra oportunidad, pero… ¿Seria Inuyasha capaz de corresponderle de la misma forma? Él la amaba pero no estaba seguro si de la misma forma que antes…

Sus sentimientos hacia Kagome se hacían más evidentes y lo que menos quería era lastimar a Kikyo, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Ella estaba ahí, abrazándolo…aun así él no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome…su tristeza no desparecía así como reconocía el aroma de Kikyo, el aroma de Kagome había quedado impregnado en él, ahora parte de el… Dos aromas tan opuestos uno del otro, no había comparación…

Kagome y Koga, Inuyasha y Kikyo ¿Así lo quería el destino? ¿Serían capaces Koga y Kikyo de curar las heridas de Kagome e Inuyasha?

_Continuara…_

**N/A: **Bueno ahí está el penúltimo capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado drama? Bueno por eso está en la categoría de drama ;)…. Mi idea era alargarlo más pero como pronto estaré en exámenes finales el próximo será el último capítulo y para los que le gusta la pareja de Kikyo e Inuyasha y piensan que así va a quedar lamento informarles que no es así… Pero espero que disfruten este fic! Y pronto claro después de mis exámenes habrá más historias un mundo alterno para ser especifica! Sayonara minna ¿Reviews? Ps si es de su agrado!


	6. Chapter 6

**VI Capitulo: "Futari no Kimochi"**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen! Son de Rumiko-sempai…

**N/A: **Bueno este es el capítulo final de esta historia, no pude alargarla a como quería por las razones explicadas anteriormente! En particular me encanto esta historia escribirla fue muy lindo! :3 El título del capítulo _"Futari no Kimochi"_ significa _"Los sentimientos de 2 personas" _y es el nombre del OST (Original Soundtrack" principal de la pareja más encantadora de toda la historia :3 3 (Inuyasha y Kagome) de antemano les pido disculpas si no les gusta el final que quedo! Lo siento mucho …pero gracias por ser fieles y seguir leyendo!

PD: A como había dicho anteriormente hay infinidades de historias en el horno! Unas ya procesadas y solo falta edición! Así que estén atentos…

PD 2: Ciertas ideas son similares a las del anime! Si eres un verdadero Inufan te darás cuenta ;)

"_Futari no Kimochi"_

3 meses habían pasado desde la última vez que Inuyasha y Kagome se habían visto, tantas cosas pasaron en ese corto (pero para algunos largo) lapso de tiempo; Kagome acostumbraba a viajar de su época al Sengoku para ayudar a Koga en la búsqueda de Naraku, hacia todo lo posible para no cruzarse con Inuyasha y raras veces podía conversar con sus amigos a escondidas de Inuyasha ya nada era como antes pero día a día trataba de soportar esos terribles pero necesarios cambios; Inuyasha desde que Kagome partió permaneció con Kikyo y sus demás compañeros viajaban a distintas aldeas en busca de una pista de Naraku, nunca pudieron encontrarse con el cara a cara sin embargo si desarrollaron varias peleas con sus extensiones pero siempre regresaban a la aldea de la anciana Kaede con bien, también en uno de sus enfrentamientos con los subordinados de Naraku lograron rescatar a Kohaku con ayuda de Kikyo, todo parecía estar marchando normal sin embargo Inuyasha en esos últimos 3 meses había cambiado notoriamente, raras veces se podía observar al Inuyasha terco, orgulloso, gritón e infantil de siempre, puesto que ahora era más reservado e inexpresivo a veces se le miraba con un rostro melancólico o triste, nadie preguntaba la razón puesto que era más que evidente, no obstante sus amigos y actual compañera hacían de todo para que el humor de este mejorara; Miroku y Sango lograron reconocer los sentimientos que tenían el uno al otro y siempre han permanecido juntos, raras veces han tenido sus pequeños conflictos debido al mal hábito del monje Miroku, pero siempre se arreglaban ya que eran cosas que ambos trataban de superar y de corregir juntos; Shippo acostumbraba a viajar a la cueva de los lobos del sur para ver a Kagome claro sin que Inuyasha supiera de esto, aunque la partida de la Joven de Cabello Azabache les afectaba a todos personalmente él no iba a dejar que nada le separará de ella, él era el único que sabía que lo sentimientos de Kagome hacia Inuyasha no habían cambiado nada en los últimos 3 meses y que los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacia Kagome se hacían más evidente durante ese tiempo, a pesar de ser el más joven del grupo entendía la situación pero confiaba que algún día sus corazones se volverían a encontrar…

**En la aldea: **

Sango: Shippo ¿qué haces?

Shippo: Estoy dibujando con mis lindos colores

Sango: Y quien te los regalo?

Shippo: Shhh no se lo digas a nadie pero Kagome me los obsequio ayer que regreso de su casa

Sango: Y como hiciste para verte con ella sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta?

Shippo: Fácil! Kohaku y Kirara me acompañaron al pozo mientras Inuyasha estaba con la sacerdotisa y la anciana Kaede..

Sango: Y le dijiste eso a Kagome?

Shippo: Que? (le miro confundido)

Sango: Que Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo…

Shippo: No, no haría eso ella se pondría muy triste y no quiero eso

Sango: Ya veo, bueno después que termines regresas con nosotros porque creo que nos iremos de nuevo esta bien?

Shippo: Tan pronto? Quería quedarme un poco más aquí en la aldea

Sango: Sé que es demasiado pronto pero la presencia de Naraku está apareciendo de nuevo y no podemos perder esta oportunidad…

Shippo: Esta bien

Sango: Aunque si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con la anciana Kaede y Kohaku…

Shippo: ¿Qué? ¿Kohaku no ira?

Sango: No, porque no quiero que corra peligro aunque será difícil convencerlo pero tendrá que obedecer…

Shippo: Entonces me quedare -le sonrió - así aprovechare para ver si Kagome regresa

Sango: Esta bien y si regresa la saludas de mi parte (sonrió)

Sango se alejó de Shippo para ir donde estaban los demás integrantes de su grupo y coordinar su partida…

Miroku: Entonces es cierto que Naraku se está ocultando en la casa de un terrateniente?

Kikyo: Si, así es una esencia maligna a cubierto los cultivos de esa aldea proporcionando que se marchiten…

Inuyasha: Eso significa que su campo de fuerza se está debilitando… Es nuestro momento de atacar

Miroku: No pienses tan apresuradamente Inuyasha! Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no es una trampa como en ocasiones anteriores…

Inuyasha: Tsk! Sea un trampa o no estaremos más cerca de Naraku…

Sango: Pero ¿Dónde queda esa aldea? (interrumpió)

Kikyo: Queda en las montañas del sur, pasando la guarida de los hombres lobos…

Inuyasha: Hombres lobos?

Miroku: Eso significa que Koga ya está enterado de esto, me pregunto si ya habrá ido en busca de Naraku?

Sango: No creo que sea tan imprudente ya que ahora viaja con Kagome debe de ser más cuidadoso con lo que hace… (Sango no temía en pronunciar el nombre de su amiga ya que sabía que Inuyasha la ama y solo quiere darle un empujón para que él vaya a buscarla)

Inuyasha: Ja! Ese lobo rabioso puede que ya haya ido en busca de Naraku y probablemente haya muerto en el intento…

Miroku: No digas esas cosas Inuyasha, ya que eso significaría que la Srta. Kagome también murió…

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, él siempre quería convencerse a si mismo de que Kagome no se encontraba con Koga, y que estaba sana en su época sin ningún tipo de peligro… es por eso que cuando se encontraba en la aldea, en las noches iba al pozo para ir a ver a Kagome y asegurarse de que estaba bien….

_**FLASHBLACK**_

POV Inuyasha:

Yo vigilare esta noche- tengo que encontrar la manera de que nadie sepa que me fui- así todos podrán descansar sin ninguna preocupación

Pero a ti te toco la última vez, creo que ahora le toca a Miroku - dijo Shippo tratando de arruinar mis planes

No Shippo lo que pasa es que Miroku cambio con Inuyasha la última vez porque tuvo que ir a purificar una casa- salió a mi defensa sango tratando de ocultar mi interés en quedarme solo y afuera esta noche…

Además yo hago lo que quiero cuando se me plazca así que deja de estar fastidiando y ya vete a dormir- lo golpeo para que deje de meterse en mis asuntos y me retiro a cumplir con mi "tarea"

Eres un tonto- me reclama como siempre

Avísanos si necesitas algo – me dice Kikyo, aunque sospecho que ella sabe cuáles son mis intenciones, he tratado de no lastimarla con mis acciones pero mi necesidad de ver a Kagome me impide actuar de manera correcta

Si, lo hare - le respondo secamente, me duele lastimarla

Bien a vigilar hasta que todos se hayan dormido para poder ir al pozo, espero que nada malo pase en mi ausencia…

_20 minutos después…_

Bien es hora de que me vaya, trato de retirarme lo más callado que puedo para no despertar a nadie, me aproximo rápidamente al pozo, me introduzco en él, ya estoy del otro lado del pozo, salgo en silencio de él y me dirijo al lugar donde ella descansa, un lugar que tiene impregnado su olor y está lleno de cosas extrañas…

Abro silenciosamente la ventana y ahí está ella, dormida en una silla probablemente muriéndose de frio, es seguro que esté preparándose para enfrentarse a ese monstruo insignificante que ella llama "examen" , le coloco un futon encima, esto también tiene su aroma, su rostro se ve tan pacifico a pesar de que es un niña escandalosa cuando esta despierta, le acaricio su mejilla, trato de no despertarla puesto que no sabría cómo explicarle mi presencia, _"Quería verte" _le digo en un susurro, extrañarla se me había convertido en un hábito , tengo que marcharme, me retiro hacia la ventana, la observo por última vez y me voy otra vez con los demás dejando grabada en mi mente su aroma y su rostro…

_**FIN FLASHBACK...**_

Kikyo: Lo mejor será partir mañana, si nos vamos en estos momentos sería peligroso ya está empezando a oscurecer

Miroku: Estoy de acuerdo, además tenemos que prepararnos por si no se trata de una trampa…

Inuyasha: Tsk! Por estar esperando Naraku escapara de nuevo y no podremos acabar con el!

Miroku: Paciencia mi querido Inuyasha (puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Inuyasha)

Este hizo una expresión molesta!

Kikyo: Inuyasha no podemos subestimar los poderes de Naraku, tenemos que ser precavidos con cada movimiento que hagamos

Inuyasha: Ja! Está bien solo espero que ese lobo no nos estorbe mañana _("y espero que Kagome no este con el") _

Sango: Bien regresemos con la anciana Kaede…

POV Kikyo:

Probablemente Inuyasha esté pensando en ella, existe una posibilidad de que la vea mañana ¿Qué ocurrirá si se encuentra con ella? Podrá decirle toda la verdad? Sé que ha ido a verla varias veces, a pesar de que trata de que no me entere sus intentos son inútiles, aunque trate de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella, no puede, son tan evidentes…

Kaede nos espera, dice que la cena ya está lista… ha sido tan extraño estar aquí este tiempo, con estas personas, siento que este no es mi lugar, ya estoy muerta, si estoy aquí es porque tengo una misión que cumplir y no me iré hasta haberlo hecho…es un ambiente tan cálido…

Kikyo ¿pasa algo? – me pregunta Inuyasha…

No pasa nada – le contesto secamente dejándolo con dudas debido a mi comportamiento, nunca supe cómo actuar con el sabiendo que él está enamorado de ella, sé que me ama y que fui a la primer mujer a quien amo después de su madre pero el amor que siente por ella es más grande quizás por el hecho de que no compartí muchos momentos con él, ella conoce facetas de él que yo no! Pronto tendré que decirle todo….

Fin POV Kikyo.

En la mañana todos estaban despiertos y dispuestos a emprender su viaje, cada uno preparándose a su manera para ser de utilidad en la batalla que tendrían si se encontraban con Naraku…

Miroku: Estamos todos listos?

Sango: Si

Inuyasha: Si

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza

Kohaku: Si

Sango: Un momento Kohaku, tu no vas es muy peligroso

Kohaku: Pero hermana, necesito ir, necesito que Naraku pague por todo el sufrimiento que nos ha causado

Miroku: Kohaku no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, y sango tiene razón es muy peligroso para ti, Naraku podría encontrar la forma de manipularte de nuevo

Kohaku: Esta bien, pero tengo cuidado hermana (la abrazo)

Sango: Si

Miroku: Yo cuidare de ella… (Dijo sonriendo colocándose al lado de sango lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara)

Inuyasha: Bueno, bueno es hora de irnos…

De pronto cuando estaban listos para partir observaron que 2 hombres lobos se acercaban, todos estaban sorprendidos ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Inuyasha: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Hakkaku: *respiración cansada* algo terrible ha ocurrido

Miroku: ¿Tiene que ver con Naraku?

Ginta: *respiración cansada* Si la tribu del norte, planeo un ataque a la casa de un terrateniente donde se decía que se encontraba la perla de Shikon así que buscaron a Koga para que les ayudara, la Sra. Kagome ya sabía que se trataba de Naraku así que ambas tribus fueron pero no pudieron y terminaron lastimados incluyendo a Koga y a la Sra. Kagome…

Inuyasha: ¿Qué estás diciendo? (Lo sujeto de su ropa molesto y preocupado)

Sango: ¿Quee? ¿Kagome está herida?

Miroku: ¿Pero cómo sucedió esto?

Ginta: Les diree pero por favor díganle que me suelte

Kikyo: Inuyasha deja que hable

Inuyasha lo soltó y este cayó al suelo…

Ginta: Bueno mientras los integrantes de ambas tribus luchaban con lo que según la Sra. Kagome eran marionetas, ambos se enfrentaban a un mounstro de aspecto tenebroso, creo que se llamaba "Goshinki", todo parecía ir bien pero en un momento en que la Sra. Kagome se dispuso a ayudarnos porque estábamos teniendo problemas con una de las marionetas, el monstruo estaba por atacarla con una de sus garras, Koga trato de interponerse pero los atravesó a ambos, estábamos muy asustados así que nos retiramos lo más rápido posible, regresamos a la guarida y mandamos a otros compañeros a buscar ayuda cerca de la aldea y nosotros venimos a avisarle a la sacerdotisa de esta aldea..

Kikyo: Vinieron por mí?

Hakkaku: De hecho la Sra. Kagome nos dijo que era una anciana

Miroku: ¿Entonces la Srta. Kagome está bien?

Ginta: De momento, se ha desmayado un par de veces venimos lo más rápido que pudimos…Ayúdenlos por favor…

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué? (dijo molesto y cerrando sus puños con fuerza) ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto a Kagome?

Miroku: Lo mejor será que la anciana Kaede vaya a ver a la Srta. Kagome… yo también iré…

Inuyasha: Bien, vámonos!

Sango: Entonces yo también voy!

Miroku: No sango, por favor quédate Kirara solo puede llevar a 2 personas ya que la anciana Kaede ira quédate con Shippo y Kohaku…

Kikyo: Yo iré en lugar de mi hermana...

Inuyasha: Kikyo? ¿Estas segura?

Kikyo: Si vamos!

Inuyasha: Si! _"resiste Kagome, por favor"_

Así partieron tan rápido como pudieron a la guarida de los hombres lobos! Miroku, Inuyasha y Kikyo!

**En la Guarida de los hombres lobos:**

Koga estaba recostado con mucha fiebre y una herida en su abdomen que no dejaba de sangrarle! Kagome tenía los mismos daño pero en menos magnitud que Koga, estaba consciente y podía mantenerse en pie por cuestión de segundos…

POV Kagome:

No! No puedo cerrar los ojos si lo hago perderé el conocimiento! Koga está perdiendo mucha sangre tengo que hacer algo, trato de levantarme con la poca fuerza que tengo, pero no puedo! Me arrastro hacia él, le toco la frente, tiene mucha fiebre

Kagome – me llama con dificultad - ¿te encuentras bien?

Si Koga, estoy bien y tu ¿cómo te encuentras? - necesito saber cómo esta para poder ayudarlo

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien – se desmayó de nuevo, necesito hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Una lagrima corre por mi rostro! No es momento de llorar tengo que hacer algo, todo se ve borroso, parece que me voy a desmayar

"Ayuda" – pido por ayuda, aunque todos parecen estar lastimados y Ginta y Hakkaku no han regresado!

Fin POV Kagome

Ya estaban en la guarida, todos entraron en busca de Koga y Kagome! Observaron que todos estaban lastimados…

Miroku: Todos están heridos! Necesitaremos ayuda

Kikyo: Al parecer les atacaron con veneno, debemos actuar rápido

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde estás? (mira desesperado por todos lados)

POV Inuyasha:

¿Dónde estás? – Miro por todos lados, pero no la encuentro – Maldición!

Me adentro más a la cueva y veo su arco y flechas debe de estar cerca! Ahí está cubierta de sangre, inconsciente encima de Koga que también está herido!

Kagome – le llamo pero no reacciona, me acerco a ella la tomo en mis brazos – Por favor, Kagome despierta!

No reacciona, ella no puede estar muerta ella tendría que estar bien! Todavía respira... Poco a poco abrió sus ojos…

I-inu-ya-sha – trata de hablarme, veo que Kikyo se acerca!

Ayúdala, por favor – le suplico

No-o, salva primero a Koga – pide ella pero no puedo seguirla viendo así

P-pero Kagome necesitas ayuda – le trato de convencer

E-el trato de salvarme – me sonrió, Kikyo se dispuso a ayudar a Koga mientras Kagome estaba recostada en mí! Tratando de resistir!

Estará bien solo necesita descansar – me informa Kikyo - ¿Y cómo esta ella?

Se volvió a desmayar – le digo con dolor

Déjala recostada y sal a ayudar a su excelencia – me pide pero no puedo abandonarla

Necesito quedarme – le explico

Sera lo mejor, Inuyasha, por favor

Está bien – la dejo recostada y salgo – Por favor sálvala!

No te preocupes – trata de calmarme – ella estará bien (me sonríe)

Fin POV Inuyasha

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban ayudando a los demás hombres lobos mientras que Kikyo, trataba de ayudar a Kagome purificando el veneno que había entrado en su organismo…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kikyo sale donde están los demás….

Miroku: Como están la Srta. Kagome y el Joven Koga?

Kikyo: En estos momentos ambos están descansando, la herida no afecto ningún órgano vital y pude purificar el veneno

Inuyasha: Y estará bien?

Kikyo: Si, ambos estarán bien….

Miroku: Lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí, para asegurarnos de que nada malos le pase…

Inuyasha: Si, iré a ver como esta Kagome

Inuyasha llego donde estaba Kagome y vio que esta estaba despierta

Inuyasha: Te encuentras mejor?

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha: Los amigos de Koga llegaron a la aldea y dijeron que estabas herida!

Kagome: Y Koga como se encuentra? (le dijo volteando el rostro para observar a Koga quien se encontraba a su lado)

Inuyasha: Kikyo dice que estará bien

Kagome: ¿Y porque ella está aquí? Creí que la anciana Kaede vendría

Inuyasha: Si, pero ella se ofreció en venir y ayudar

Kagome: Ya veo…

Inuyasha: Kagome…. Yo…Tuve miedo de perderte! …Pensé que algo malo te pasaría… (Le tomo la mano) Discúlpame por haberte abandonado

Kagome le miro con ojos vidriosos se quedó en silencio no pudo decir nada, anteriormente ella sentía miedo y solo pensaba en que no vería mas a su familia y a sus amigos, ni siquiera podía ayudar a Koga... Pero lo que más deseaba era ver a su querido Inuyasha! Una lagrima corrió por su rostro y le sonrió!

En ese momento Kikyo entro y vio todo lo que pasaba…

Kikyo: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kikyo yo…

Kikyo: Inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo

Inuyasha: E-está bien…

Kagome se sintió mal no era su intención perjudicar a Inuyasha y Kikyo…Esperaba que todo se arreglara entre ellos, aunque eso le doliera hasta el alma

Inuyasha y Kikyo salieron y se dirigieron a un árbol que estaba alejado de la cueva…

Inuyasha: Kikyo yo…bueno…lo siento mucho no fue mi intención lastimarte…

Kikyo: No te preocupes Inuyasha... Sé que tú la quieres y por eso he decidido hacerme a un lado y dejar que tú seas feliz

Inuyasha: Marcharte? ¿Por qué?

Kikyo: Seria en vano quedarme sé que tú la amas y que ese amor que sientes por ella es mayor al que sientes por mi… Has cambiado mucho y todo es gracias a ella, te ha enseñado muchas cosas que cuando estabas conmigo no tenías y sé también que gracias a ella nunca te sentiste solo y por eso me iré, tengo una misión que cumplir, tengo que hacer que Naraku pague por el sufrimiento que nos ha hecho pasar, por haber destruido todo lo que había entre nosotros después de eso podre descansar en paz, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo… Gracias, Inuyasha (Lo abrazo y beso su mejilla con un gesto tierno)

Inuyasha: Kikyo yo... (Le correspondió el abrazo)

Kikyo: Adiós Inuyasha, búscala y se feliz…

Las serpientes cazadoras de almas llegaron y levantaron a Kikyo…

Kikyo: _"Una vez que una relación se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer"_

Kikyo desapareció e Inuyasha observo como ella se marchaba…

Inuyasha: Perdóname Kikyo… perdóname por no haber podido hacerte feliz… Tengo que hablar con Kagome, tengo que decirle todo lo que siento y pedirle que regrese conmigo pero ¿Cómo le digo todo esto?

Koga empezó a abrir los ojos y adolorido trato de levantarse, Kagome ya estaba de pie porque estaba preocupada no quería que Inuyasha y Kikyo tuvieran un mal entendido y menos por su culpa; sin embargo se sentía feliz de que Inuyasha estuviera ahí… Se acarició su mano recordando el momento en que este la sujeto y la vio con una mirada llena de preocupación y cariño…las miradas de Inuyasha siempre se podían leer como un libro abierto…

Koga: Maldición! (Dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie nuevamente)

Kagome: Koga no te esfuerces podrías lastimarse – se acercó a él para intentar a que se recostara nuevamente…

Koga: Discúlpame – con un semblante triste –discúlpame por no haberte protegido ..

Kagome: No te preocupes yo estoy bien – le sonrió – ahora lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes

Koga: Gracias – se acercó más a ella y la abrazo…

Inuyasha entro y vio a Kagome en los brazos de Koga, se le miraba tan feliz ¿realmente se había olvidado de el? Trato de ocultar su tristeza y se dirigió hacia ellos…

Inuyasha: Veo que ya te sientes mejor lobo rabioso

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Koga: ¿Qué haces aquí animal?

Kagome: Kogaa! No seas grosero Inuyasha, Kikyo y el monje Miroku vinieron a ayudarnos!

Inuyasha: No te preocupes Kagome! No es necesario que le expliques nada a un tonto como el

Koga: Grrrrr – volteo su rostro como seña de orgullo – supongo que debería de decir gracias pero no será a ti será a los demás!

Inuyasha: Es una lástima porque Miroku acaba de marcharse a la aldea…

Kagome: ¿y Kikyo? ¿Todo está bien?

Inuyasha: Ella también se marcho y creo que lo mejor es que yo también lo haga – dijo secamente – Nos vemos…

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

Kagome: Inuyasha espera – le siguió

Llegaron hasta la salida de la cueva…

Kagome: Gracias por todo y lamento haberte causado problemas con Kikyo…

Inuyasha: No te preocupes no pasó nada

Kagome: Podrías agradecerle de mi parte cuando la veas?

Inuyasha: Ya no la veré más, se marchó!

Kagome: ¿Se marchó? ¿P-pero porque?

Inuyasha: Dijo que ella tenía una misión aquí y una vez cumplida tendría que marcharse y por eso no podía permanecer conmigo

Kagome: L-lo lamento

Inuyasha: Ya te dije que no es nada…tengo que irme… y por favor no seas tan despistada podría pasarte algo grave si no tienes cuidado…

Kagome: Si

Inuyasha se marchó, Kagome se sentía culpable y triste… regreso al interior de la cueva…

Koga: Kagome ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome: Eh? No nada… lo mejor es que descanses…

Koga quedo preocupado Kagome se miraba triste, así había ocurrido en ocasiones donde ella lloraba en las noches a escondidas para que el no preguntara…. Kagome había cambiado, no era la misma de antes, no había logrado hacerla feliz, había fallado a su promesa y era el momento para cambiar eso…

Koga: Kagome – le llamo

Kagome: ¿Qué sucede Koga? ¿Necesitas algo?

Koga: No, tú has hecho mucho por mí y es momento de que yo te pague por todo eso…

Kagome: ¿A-a que te refieres?

Koga: Sé que no eres feliz aquí conmigo, pensé que con el tiempo todo cambiaria pero me doy cuenta que tu felicidad está en otro lado y no aquí conmigo, así que puedes irte no pienso ser la razón que evite que seas feliz…

Kagome: Koga yo… no puedo dejarte solo…

Koga: No te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien…

Kagome: D-discúlpame – empezó a llorar

Koga: No te preocupes… - le consoló

Ya era de mañana y Kagome estaba lista para irse, afortunadamente sango llego a ver como seguía y tuvo la oportunidad de platicarle lo sucedido, sango se alegró al saber que Kagome regresaría y su amor por Inuyasha por fin seria correspondido… tendría la oportunidad de amar!

Se dirigieron a la aldea en cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a la casa de la anciana Kaede… todos estaban emocionados al saber la noticia, pero tenía que buscar a Inuyasha y hablar lo más pronto posible con el!

Kagome: ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Anciana Kaede: En el árbol sagrado…

Kagome: ¿Que hace ahí?

Miroku: Desde que usted se marchó el en ocasiones permanece bajo la sombra de ese árbol…

Kagome: _"El lugar donde nos conocimos" _– Iré a buscarlo

Kagome se retiró y se dirigió al árbol sagrado, cuando ya estaba ahí vio a Inuyasha en frente del árbol observándolo…

_Futari no Kimochi _

Kagome: Inuyasha – le llamo

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome? ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué no estas con Koga?

Kagome: Veras, ya no regresare más con el! Ya no soy su prometida

Inuyasha: Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Regresaras a tu época?

Kagome: Inuyasha…veras… yo…

Kagome no sabía cómo decirle a Inuyasha que estaba ahí porque quería estar junto a él; Inuyasha la observaba con esos ojos color ámbar que provocaban que ella se perdiera; Inuyasha por otra parte se sentía feliz de que ella ya no estaba con Koga aunque no entendía la razón porque ya que los había mirado tan feliz, pero este era su momento él tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía! No podía perderla de nuevo!

Inuyasha: Kagome…. Quería pedirte disculpas por… no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí, fui un tonto al haberte lastimado y… yo… yo quería decirte que…

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: Quería decirte que te amo!

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla! Iba a responderle algo pero este interrumpió…

Inuyasha: Una vez tú me pediste que te dejara permanecer a mi lado y ahora yo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado para protegerte y hacerte feliz…

Kagome corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuerte!

Kagome: Yo también te amo y quiero permanecer a tu lado…

Inuyasha sonrió y con un tierno gesto con su mano tomo su barbilla, sus rostros se encontraron, sus respiraciones chocaban entre más se acortaba la distancia entre sus labios! Ambos cerraron sus ojos, acercaron sus labios y lentamente los unieron haciendo una combinación perfecta, moviendo sus labios en un perfecto, lento y cariñoso compas…Inuyasha giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y Kagome hacia la derecha… Se besaron con amor, haciéndose saber que la felicidad que tanto habían anhelado ya estaba ahí, se separaron hasta que la falta de aire se les hizo indispensable, abrieron sus ojos, los color ámbar se fusionaron con los de color chocolate….

Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha respondió a esa sonrisa que tanto esperaba ver en los últimos 3 meses, le acomodo el cabello y beso su frente!

"_Prometo hacerte feliz"_ – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos….

Ella lo abrazo y permanecieron frente al árbol donde todo había comenzado, su encuentro no fue una simple casualidad! Ella estaba destinada a encontrarlo y el a protegerla y amarla por el resto de su vida! Así lo quería el destino… Juntos enfrentarían las pruebas más difíciles pero su amor sería más fuerte que todo eso!

_Fin…_

Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado me quedo exageradamente largo y por eso lo siento! Reviews si por favor aunque no les haya gustado también agradecemos a Kikyo y Koga! Por el sacrificio que hicieron! Bye…


End file.
